thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleeping Dogs Lie
Sleeping Dogs is the 13th episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on February 6, 2004. Summary Jimmy gets a promotion to a rescue squad in Brooklyn; despite their new captain's assurances, Doc suspects that he intends to close down the house. Sasha insists upon pursuing an investigation into the beating death of a hit-and-run driver after Maritza uses the confession of an innocent man as her stepping stone to an Anti-Crime reassignment. After Jimmy is trapped in a warehouse fire, Kim reassesses their plans for a future together. Rose serves a customer at the bar who shares a past with Bosco. Trivia & Notes *Faith (Molly Price), Emily (Bonnie Dennison), and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode *This is the last appearance of Eddie Cibrian as a regular actor on the show. Quotes :Jimmy (to Kim): I'll be better this time, Kim. I'll treat you better. I'll love you better. :Kim: Oh, Jimmy... :Jimmy: Will you marry me? Again? :Kim: What? :Jimmy: I love you. ---- :Steeper: I'm your new captain. :Jimmy: Downtown didn't say anything about a new captain. :Steeper: You're Doherty, right? :Jimmy: Yeah, I'm the Lieutenant here. :Steeper: I don't expect downtown said anything about you moving to Bed-Stuy either. ---- :Jimmy: This is turning out to be one hell of a day. ---- :Steeper: I'm just glad you're okay. Hate like hell to have to explain how I lost one of my boys before I even got my bags unpacked. :Walsh: You just remember it was us who saved his sorry ass, Captain. :Jimmy: Whoa, whoa. Saved me? I was completely in control. :Walsh: You looked awful glad to see us. ---- :Bosco (to Monroe about Tony): Why are you going to the wall for this guy? :Monroe: Because it's not easy for me to put a kid in jail. :Bosco: You had no problem putting Alie Nardo in jail and all of his goombas. Oh I get it. That's one of your people. :Monroe: I would do this if the kid was purple. ---- :Monroe (to Tony): Why didn't you call me? I could have worked something out for you. :Tony: That white boy was dead. Only thing y'all wanted to work out was locking one of us up. Let me do this, Sasha. Please. I ain't got nothing going on. But Lamont. Dang, he can get out of here. He's got good grades, taking classes I can't even pronounce. ---- :Cruz (to Bosco): So, where's your girl? :Bosco: What? Monroe? She's not my girl. :Cruz: I thought she and I were cool. :Bosco: I don't really know or care, if you're cool. And she's allowed to disagree with you. :Cruz: Oh, so, uh, first it was Yokas and now it's Monroe. What are you, the damsel-in-distress guy? :Bosco: I'm out of this. :Cruz: Okay, well, why don't you tell your girl just to stay away from my case. I'm not going back into uniform because of her. :Bosco: I'll get right on that. ---- :Kim: I can't marry you, Jimmy. :Jimmy: I've changed. :Kim: I know. You already have a wife and I'm not willing to share you with the job anymore. ---- :Monroe: You did a good thing by trying to take that guy back to the scene. But letting your friend take the rap isn't. Now, look. I've heard a lot of good things about you, Lamont, but this ain't you. :Mrs. Harris: What's going on? :Monroe (to Lamont): This will haunt you for the rest of your life. ---- :Monroe: Tony Simmons is trying to get his life together. :Mrs. Harris: His life? My oldest son, James, was shot and killed by someone shooting at that bastard. You really think I give a damn about his life? :Monroe: I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am, but that doesn't make this right. ---- :Mrs. Harris: Monroe? You're the cop everyone talks about? You look after people. This ain't looking out. My son is a good boy, not some poor black teenager you can pick up just to fill a quota. :Monroe: I am looking out for someone, Mrs. Harris. It just happens to be somebody that nobody else cares about. ---- :Walsh: You should find out if he's closing the firehouse or not. :Jimmy: What are you talking about? Steeper transferred here as the new captain. :Doc: And you believe him? :Steeper: It's the truth, Parker. For the fifth time, this house is not closing. :Jimmy: Good. We got a lot of good firefighters here. I mean, this is a hell of a team. :Steeper: I saw that myself yesterday. ---- :Cruz (to Monroe): I don't know what you said to him, Monroe, but it, uh, must have been pretty persuasive, because now instead of one kid who couldn't get his life together, I got two. :Monroe: The case was unraveling. :Cruz: Yeah, because you wouldn't let it go. And now a straight-A student goes to jail and comes out with a felony record. What job is he gonna get? What is his education gonna be? :Monroe: I know I did the right thing. :Cruz: Tony's a predicate felon. He's dealt more drugs in this community than you will ever bust. He's got his hands on more murders that you will ever solve. And one time in his life he does something heroic. :Monroe: My job is to find the answers. :Cruz: No, your job is to sort them out. You said you wanted a promotion? Well then you're gonna have to realize that this job is not always gonna be black and white. I tried to teach Bosco that, but he wouldn't listen. I thought you were smarter than that, officer. ---- :Kim (to Jimmy): I'm gonna miss you. :Jimmy: No, you aren't. :Kim: I'm not? :Jimmy: Oh, you think just 'cause you gave me the ring back I'm giving up? I'm way tougher than that, Kimmy. Way tougher. I'll see you soon. ---- Category:Season Five Category:Episodes